1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to treatment of age-related macular degeneration. In particular, the present invention relates to apparatus and method for X-irradiation of the macular region of the retina.
2. State of the Art
In recent years there has been a multitude of developments in the treatment of age-related macular degeneration. Macular degeneration is the leading cause of visual loss in those over the age of 50. There have been methods proposed that utilize medication, laser treatment and radiotherapy. Unfortunately, an acceptable standard treatment of this condition has not been developed. In a number of trials, retinal radiotherapy has resulted in stabilized or improved visual acuity in the majority of patients in short term follow-up with no reported significant toxicity. However, it is assumed and accepted by those skilled in this area that it is unnecessary, and potentially deleterious, to irradiate the entire retina. Those trials involving radiotherapy have been limited by the apparatus and methods presently available to the irradiation of the entire retina. It would be highly desirable to have available apparatus and methods of treating macular degeneration with radiotherapy in which irradiation is essentially limited to the macula. Such apparatus would permit precision X-irradiation of the macular region of the retina using smaller radiation fields than have been heretofore possible.